


Catching a Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a game of cat and mouse between lovers to scared to say they are in love</p><p>-inspired by She Had The Worl by Panic At The Disco-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching a Dream

She looked at the office complex, this is where she would work. After being fresh out of College she thought she would never get a job doing something she liked, but when she saw the listing she knew this job was for her. It stated she would be helping with filming and audio, but her job wouldn’t be limited to that and she would be expected to plan and organise the schedules of videos uploading. She didn’t care though, it was a job and the interview went smoothly, even enjoyable.

It did help that the man that interviewed her was incredibly attractive, although off limits due to the wedding band on his finger. The interview started out professional, or as professional as it could be with the man wearing a cap inside and an awful lot of yelling coming from multiple parts of the office. However the interview took a turn when she mentioned Mass Effect.

“It’s my favourite game.” She stated.

“I highly doubt that.” He said

“Why?” She questioned playfully.

“Because it’s mine!” And with that the rest of the interview they talked about their common interests. He knew he was going to hire her, she was just so relaxed in the current environment and obviously had skills in filming and editing.

~

She walked into the office and was met by him.

“Hey you made it!” He exclaimed, excited to see the new hire

“Yeah, am I late?” She questioned, it was 9:30, the time she was supposed to be there but she felt like she was late, and the office was almost baron excluding her and Jordan.

“No you’re prefect.” And with that she couldn’t help but smile, he smiled back, making her blush. He showed her around the office, showing her own space and giving her the tasks she should get done by the end of the day. He then went introducing her to everyone that was there and promising to get the others to introduce themselves considering they were too lazy to get to work before lunch.

She went back to here station and got herself settled in and started working on her tasks for the day, it was a relatively small list as it was her first day but as this was new they would still take some time to complete. As she made her way through the tasks the ones she hadn’t met introduced themselves, making her feel welcome with requests of taking her to lunch and saying if she needed help she could go ask for help in their office.

Once she finished everything set for her, she made her way to his office set to get more work to complete. Once she made it she could see he had just gotten off the phone and he was visibly stressed, running his hand through his hair while whispering obscenities at his phone. She waited before she entered, and making it very obvious to him she was entering by knocking a considerable amount.

“Is there anything I can do?” She asked, trying not to stress him out more.

“Already finished? Wow that was quick.” He smiled at her, all signs of stress melting away once he saw her standing in his doorway.

“Well they were easy tasks.” She retorted, smiling in conjunction with the man in the red cap.

“I guess they were.” He said with a pause, contemplating if he should ask what he did. He just sat and looked at her, thinking of what she could do, but in all honesty she could just stand there all day and it would be worthwhile, at least to him.

“Do you want help me put together a schedule for the next month?” He asked, he did need to work on a schedule and he was looking for any excuse to rid his mind of the conversation he just had with his wife, and she was the perfect distraction.

“Sounds fun.” She smirked and with that the two went to work.

~

The two would continue to work with each other past the scheduling of videos, even past her duties at work. She was his first choice for everything, from running errands to getting lunch for the rest of the office, and it was becoming a problem. What started out as a schoolyard crush had manifested in every corner of the man’s mind. He could not go any prolonged amount of time of thinking of her. It was taking a toll on his work as he found anyway for her to help him, but it did not stop there. His life at home was progressively slipping from his grasp. His partner was bored of him as he was with her. All the love that created the marriage was lost and the foundation was crumbling, fast. He did not know if divorce was the answer to something that had no certainty.

She did feel the same feelings as the man did. Ever since the interview he had taken her mind on a joyride. She kept her distance as he was taken, but oh god did she want him. She knew his life at home was struggling as she had walked into the man’s office after many stressful conversations with his partner. She tried to calm him down when not even her smile could relieve some of the stress by offering to take him out somewhere, knowing he could always clear his mind when on the road.

Today was a day when she walked into the she knew he was stressed. He went from silently cursing his phone in previous days to throwing his phone at the chair opposite him, which luckily was padded to his phone didn’t shatter. She smiled at him once he looked at her, hearing the door creak as it was pushed forward, but his face was blank. There was no emotion on his face except for the few tears that lined his eyes, knowing that if he blinked they would fall.

“Hey I just looked in the kitchen and I think we need more snacks, want to go for a drive?” She asked, knowing the answer.

He got up and grabbed is hoddie that was on is seat and his phone that was on the floor. They made their way to his car and got in, while he started the car she put the radio on, flipping through the stations until a random song she liked came on. They drove in silence the whole way to the grocery store and remained relatively silent, only agreeing in sounds when another asked a question. Once all the food was paid for they went back to his car, repeating what took place about forty minutes ago. All was the same, until he placed his hand on hers, making her seize up. She had no idea what to do, she just looked at the act of compassion and then at him, he just smiled in return. Once they arrived back at the office they finally let each other’s hand go, then carried all the snacks up to the kitchen then walked to their respective offices, although none got any work done. Both were thinking back to the ride home.

She could not believe what happened, although it wasn’t much that contact cemented in her mind he liked her back. Although it was a stretch and she knew she was being ridiculous, she felt something when he touched her, and could still feel it now. Her whole body was on fire and she just wanted it to stop, although he may like her he is still in a committed relationship. But the way he looked at her, she knew he felt something too.

She was right, while she was in her office over-analysing every movement he made, he was doing the same thing. He didn’t know why he held her hand, he just felt like it was the right thing to do. She had calmed him down when he was ready to punch down his office wall. He could not tell what her reaction meant though. She did not say anything against the touching, but she did not say anything for it. The only way to understand her thoughts behind it was to analyse her body language, and that’s what he did most of the day.

Once ready to leave, both made their way to each other’s office, leaving them to awkwardly meet in the middle. And they did meet awkwardly, by basically crashing into each other while both continuing to analyse the touch.

“Uh-Hey.” She said while shaking, he was holding her shoulders, trying to keep her standing.

“Look out next time.” He joked, but internally he was dying, he was touching her again.

“Yeah, I will.” She assured, not hearing the playful tone in his voice. She couldn’t think of anything to say and knowing that talking about touching would be awkward, she decided to just walk away.

“Hey.” He yelled when she made it a few step. She looked back and he was pacing towards her.

“Thanks for today, I was about to break everything in my room before you came in.”

“It’s okay, I know things are pretty hard for you at the moment and I know driving relaxes you so yeah.”

“Well thank you still, and thanks for comforting me.” He said while she gave him a confused look, to jog her memory he held her hand again, and all the feeling came back. She was in shock again, he was still looking at her with the same heart melting grin and she swore she started to like him even more. And if holding hands brought out her infatuation, him hugging her right then and there was when she fell in love. She was still in shock but she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him closer. They stood like that until his leg started to vibrate, signalling he was getting a call. Once he looked at the caller i.d he disappeared into his office and she was left to leave the office without him.

~

Random driving trips became an everyday occurrence once the divorce was announced to the office. She was trying to keep his mind off of all the paperwork and endless negotiating and driving seemed like the perfect fix. He seemed to be calm behind the wheel, even smiling when a song he liked came on the radio. But it was not the driving that calmed him, it was her. After spending hours driving at night when he was contemplating the divorce, it was a reminder of just that, divorce. But with her in the car he was calm, and if any unwanted thoughts entered his mind he could just look at her and his mind was clear of all except her.

Currently it was about ten pm when this particular drive occurred. They were both working late on a secret project and had not eaten all day. This wasn’t a problem until both of their stomachs were louder the each other’s voice. They were just driving to the closest open fast food restaurant so they could be back at the office to finish all the planning. Once the food was ordered they waited in their car, with nothing to do he moved his hand to hers and grasped it. She wasn’t in as much shock as the first time, as with the constant driving this had become a common occurrence. She believed it was just comfort, but to him it was the human contact he had been searching for. He had to break the bond while getting the food into his car from the drive through window. Once all was in and they were on the road again he went back to holding her hand, both content with this feeling.

They got to the office and ate while working, finishing all the plans sometime after midnight. Both were exhausted and just laid on the floor for a couple of minuted, until he slowly made his way to her, laying down next to her and holding her hand. They stayed like this until he slowly looked at her, making her do the same. He opened his to talk but nothing came out, he laid like that for a couple of minutes, until he inched his face forward, until he was kissing her. Once she realised what was happening she kissed with all she had, not knowing when this would happen again. They made out on the floor, then the couch, then the car ride to his house.

They even made out the morning after, when they woke up in each other’s arms.

~

She was a distraction, or at least that’s what she thought. Nothing was said of that night, although they continued to make out late at night in random places throughout Colorado. She saw herself as his distraction, something physical for him to use to get over this divorce. He however couldn’t say what she meant to him, so he showed her through the sleepless nights they spent at each other’s house.

She was sick of meaning nothing to him and intended to tell him what she wanted each time things started t progress, but she could never say what was on her mind and instead settled with affection in the form of sex. That’s the closest she could ever get to happiness with him.

Tonight was different though, they were the last in the office and she could hear him walking to her office, but she had no intentions of ending up in his bed.

“I’m going home now, need a ride?” He asked, obviously asking another question.

“Nah, I drove here.” She retorted, not even looking up at him standing in her doorframe.

“But it’s not safe to drive alone at night.” He smirked, which was still not seen as she couldn’t bear to look up, knowing if she saw that smirk she would let him use her all night.

“Yet you’re about to do it.” She said, bitterness seeping through every word she said.

“You know what I mean.” He said, trying to flirt with her.

“That I can’t look after myself or the real reason you asked me if I need a ride.” She retorted

“I was being nice.” He murmured.

“So fucking me is what you consider nice.” She said looking at him, standing up, getting ready to leave this place.

“Well I didn’t see you complaining any of the other times.” Jordan yelled.

“Well maybe I learned not to be a doormat.” She yelled at him and ran out of the office. She got to her car and drove home and cried herself to sleep to the sound of her phone vibrating

~

Things never felt the same after that. Both were in love with each other and could say nothing about it. She was too angry at him and felt used and he could sense the anger and thought she wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn’t even explain how he felt without her walking away, only talking to him for work requirements, which was mainly through email anyway.

She couldn’t believe she was so stupid to believe he could actually ever like her. Compared to his ex-wife she was nothing. She was too short and too loud. She couldn’t put a decent outfit together to save her life. She even bets she’s bad in bed. She couldn’t capture his heart like she did.

~

He couldn’t go any amount of time without his mind on her. Weeks had passed and no one had attempted to speak to each other. People were starting to notice but no one asked questions as they had no idea the situation. Sure they had suspicions, who wouldn’t after the two basically attached to the hip, but no one was bold enough to ask if they were a thing, especially now they wouldn’t even talk.

His mind wandered to her when he wasn’t paying attention, thinking of what they were and what they could’ve been. How he would’ve loved to call her his girlfriend and annoy everyone in the office with their affection, but he was too insecure of his emotions to mention his feelings. Maybe he could tell her now, but would she be made he waited? Waiting a month to tell her probably wasn’t the best idea, so he let that idea simmer until he could actually mention something to her.

Her mind was set to replay the conversation on repeat. The yelling would constantly haunt her. She wanted nothing more than to be with him but he was set to ignore her. Things never would return to what they were once before, even when they were in the same room both were on fire with sexual tension although none would admit it. It was a simple fix, both could just go the other and tell them how each felt, but they were to prideful to even look at the other.

Soon all the feelings of love were distorted with hate, leaving them to despise the others existence.

~

She couldn’t stand how he walked around like he owned the place, sure he technically did but he had to right to boss everyone around. Sure he was stressed with his divorce being finalised and constant changes being made to the office and the schedule, but he didn’t need to be a dick, especially to her. She no longer looked at him and felt her stomach explode, instead she saw her own embodiment of hate, her own personal hell. It was like he took all joy away from her, all remnants of schoolgirl innocence swept away by a tall man wearing a red cap.

He looked at her and saw everything he hated also. She walked through the office like she was the ruler, like she won the office at a carnival. She was all cheery and lovely to the others, but to him she turned. She went back to him, but only when absolutely necessary. The way she looked at him it was like she knew what she put him through, like he was just a game to her, a conquest to brag about further on in life. He believed she purposefully hurt him for some story to tell.

However they still had feelings for each other, while the love was whittled down there was till that tension that brought them together in the first place. They were destined to act on it again, and it started all the same, with them being the last ones working in the office.

He got her to edit the last of some gameplay while he sorted out some business things, which she despised. All of her work could be postponed for another day but he made her work and get it done tonight. When he told her she wanted to scream at him, she had worked hard all week to have a Friday night to herself but that was all thrown away when he made her edit hours of content. Working with him had taken its toll on her mental stability and she just wanted one night to forget about him and what he had done to her with the help of excessive alcohol and men.

Both worked in silence, getting increasingly aware of the other. With each noise the other made increasing the annoyance they had towards the other. The constant hum of the computers slowly drove them mad, with each considering talking to the other. He wanted to make sure she was actually doing the work he gave to her, but he also wanted to see her and try and start a conversation with her, or attest be civil. She wanted to go to him and mention how it was bullshit she had to edit work this early and how it was only her left to do all the work, but she also wanted speak to him, as much as she hated to admit it she missed the closeness the two shared. And as both were left to sit and overthink, they both got up and walked to each other, running awkwardly into each other like they had once many nights ago.

“Sorry.” She spat at him, intending anger but only feeling bad for sounding like a total bitch.

“It’s fine, done with the videos?” He questioned as they both grew impatient with each other’s presence.

“Yes, I was heading home.” She said back to him, looking for possible exits out of this conversation by running, but he was blocking the only path.

“The door is the other way.” He reminded her, she just rolled her eyes at his obvious comment.

“I am aware of that.” She replied sarcastically, continuing to roll her eyes in annoyance.

“Then why are you walking this way.” He asked, confused at her obvious stupidity.

“I wanted to speak to you.” She remarked at him.

“Wow, six weeks to late don’t you think?” He said with fake enthusiasm, angering them to a point of no return.

“Not about that, about this.” She said, he just looked at her with confusion and waited for an elaboration.

“About me having to work basically all Friday night when I had plans.” She huffed out, angered by his ignorance towards the whole situation.

“And what were they?” He questioned, wanting to know what she was doing tonight that couldn’t be postponed to another date.

“I was going out.” She stated, making herself bigger to combat his size and make herself look more threatening.

“Why?” He questioned again, annoying her more with every question he asked.

“No reason.” She replied, not backing down from her statement.

“What a great reason to go out, wow I’m so sad I kept you here to do your job.” He sassed t her, he knew he was being childish but he couldn’t contain it when she was acting so juvenile.

“Fuck you.” She breathed at him, closing her eyes and wanting all of this to blow over so she could finally leave the hell of being in the same vicinity as him.

“Didn’t here you complaining before.” He murmured while grazing his bottom lip through his teeth, trying to be appealing, which was totally working on her.

“Can we just forget about that, like we both pretend it never happened.” She whispered, barely audible, concealing the tone of her voice that would give away that she was wanting him more than ever.

“Why?” He questioned, god him and his questions.

“You’re my boss, my employer, and it basically fucked up out working relationship.” She explained, trying to get him to see that she didn’t want him anymore.

“What if I don’t want to?” He commented, driving her crazy with endless questions and sex appeal.

“Why would that be? We basically hate each other now.” She questioned once in the conversation, wanting one solid reason why she should continue to reminisce on the moments that broke her down.

“No you hate me.” He puzzled, he didn’t hate her, sure she was a pain in his ass but she was bearable, considering the rest of the office he had to deal with.

“Only because you hated me.” She said looking directly in his eyes.

And with that they were just standing staring at each other, all past emotions that had been locked away flooding each person’s brain. Time was going by too fast and too slow. Each of their hearts started beating twice as fast, but both were stuck and couldn’t move. It was like the weight of their infatuation had weighed them down. He was the first to make a move, he grabbed her hand like it was the first time he had touched her, and guided both of their faces together.

The intention may have been to make this a sweet and sensitive kiss but as soon as their lips touched it was all lust. All the built up sexual frustration seeped out of their body, with the main point of contact their lips. They were all tongue and touches, grabbing at each other like they were about to fall off the earth. In that moment they were each other’s anchor.

Like all previous encounters they ended back at his house with both of them naked and moaning the others name until the early hours of Saturday morning.

~

The pseudo-relationship they shared was not working. Having sex with the other while they were basically in love was tearing them down on the inside. The closeness they felt was only there for the short amount of time each day they ended up in bed together. At work the closest they got to togetherness was an accidental touch when they walked past or worked together. Both wanted something more but none had the courage to speak to the other.

It was possible that the feeling were starting to wear off, that maybe their relationship, or whatever they had, wasn’t the product of love. Rather they were brought together by loneliness and adventure.

It was possible she fell for him because he was older and in charge, she needed stability in her life after her last boyfriend left her fragile. She also had a thing for the unobtainable, which is why she even applied for a job in the exact field she wanted straight out of college. Although he was taken at the time he seemed safe, like he wouldn’t hurt a fly which she knew now to be untrue as he physically broker her heart when they wouldn’t speak. But maybe she just fell for him because he seemed like an adventure, like something to do.

He fell for her because she was a scapegoat, a fairly attractive female he could use as an excuse to end his loveless marriage. He saw her as an innocent girl he could use to get over his wife. She was a picturesque idea, someone to help him drift from husband to bachelor once again. Although he was using her, she seemed like the perfect person to use to pass the time. There was an emotion there, maybe it was once love but now it had been stripped back to a more primal emotion, and although he was unsure himself what he felt towards her he knew he didn’t want to keep string her along. He had gotten what he wanted from her.

~

Their intimate moments continues to occur less, and usually ending with the other going to their respective home straight away. There was no emotion left between them, no drive to even continue fucking. Although they couldn’t stand to with each other sometimes, they couldn’t bear to be apart. No one looked for another partner even though they had plenty of opportunities. Both went out individually enough that they could meet someone but they never tried. Perhaps it was because they were lazy or perhaps it was because they couldn’t see themselves with someone else.

She continued to use him for the security of someone to go home to, even if it was for barely the night. She couldn’t fault him or his performance, she was just done with him. The adventure and excitement had been lost, she had lost the happiness she found with him. Perhaps it was because he was no longer unobtainable, he was basically begging her to go home with him every night.

He was guilty for using her, so he made up for it with sex. She seemed to want it, it’s all they ever did when alone. He asked her constantly because it’s all they could do, use each other to fill a part of their personality that was lost in their loneliness. She didn’t want a relationship, it was obvious from the way she always rebuffed any advance. He didn’t want one either, but he kept her around. He tried to move away from her but he was always back. She held a part of him that he could not shake loose. And it seemed like he held some part of her too, with her always ending back in his arms some time during the week.

~

And just as quickly as all emotion had been lost in the relationship, it was back twice as fast. He wanted her back ever since she had been distant, even flirting with other co-workers. It was like she didn’t need him or what he gave her, like she found it with another.

Which was true, after one late night spent with him she got out of the bed and drove. She drove for hours, until she could see the dark sky lighten and she could hear the birds wake up in defiance of the suns early coming. She decided on that ride to drop him fast and find someone else. Dropping him would be hard, she still felt a connection to him, he was the first man she truly lost herself in. However, she had found solace in another man, another she worked with. He was taller than her, but not as tall as him. He was funny, but not as funny as him. He was attractive, but not as attractive as him.

He was growing impatient during this time. Watching her leave the office with another man was the worst feeling he had felt in his life. He felt an ownership over her. After all the nights they had sent together and all the emotions that drove them apart and back together again he thought they would end up together. This is the first time he had fully gave himself to another, and all of it had ended nowhere.

~

Oh did she ever regret starting to see the other man. Sure she felt connected to him, but nothing like him. While holding hands she would look at him and wish it was him. The closer she got with her other man the farther she got way from being happy. She was content with the other, she knew he would stay with her and lover her no matter how hot or cold she seemed in a day. The other wasn’t necessarily as safe as him, but she knew he wouldn’t leave. She was content with the other in a way she wasn’t with him, she knew the other wanted her.

He wanted to confront her on her decision to leave him for another, although they were never technically together and it never technically ended. He just wanted to be with her, he wanted to lie with her ever night and know she would be there again in the morning. He wanted to kiss her all the time and live together for many years until they died off in their slumber together. He just wanted to call her his.

She weighed up her options thought, although she was happy with the other, she at least needed to confront him. Tell him how she felt during their time together, she at least owed that to him. She needed to come clean that their relationship wasn’t just sex, telling him that she felt a togetherness with him she hadn’t felt before and she doubts she’ll ever find again. She was all set to tell him all of this, to confess what she had hidden for so long. She just needed the right time, and that apparently wasn’t when the whole office was out celebrating while he left early with another female she had never seen.

~

He regretted falling for another while still wanting her. But that’s what happens when the one you love doesn’t love you. He settled with someone who mad him smile, who made him feel happiness unconditionally. Who wouldn’t leave and come back as they see fit.

She was regretting every day that she did not tell him earlier. She couldn’t stand looking at him find happiness in another, she also couldn’t stand how she was looked at happiness and she could not reciprocate. The constant affection and love was tearing her down, she couldn’t stay with the other, so she broke it off. While both were devastated things went back to normal relatively quick. Both remained friends, she also told him about why she broke it off with him. She told the other what he did to her and how she felt about him. The other urged her to tell him how she felt, but she couldn’t, he was with another. She only felt emptiness from then on.

~

It’s funny that what brought them together in the first place was what brought them together in the end. After almost a year after the divorce he was happy with his new partner. They were happily in love and every moment with her felt like sunshine was emanating between them. Or that’s what the first couple of months felt like, but now they were constantly fighting, leaving him stressed and preoccupied from his work and the office.

Seeing him in constant stress like she had before made her mad. She was mad that someone was doing that to him again. It was like no one treasured his existence but her. She was constantly torn, on one hand she could go in there and comfort him and try and make him feel better, but she never did. She knew if she went in there she would fall back in his arms. It was selfish but no amount of anger radiating from his room could convince her to comfort him.

Until it was them left alone in the office.

And she had heard him cry.

She hesitated when got to his door. She thought that maybe is wasn’t a sulk that disturbed her from her work, but once she looked in she saw the man she loved crying about another girl. She knocked, signalling her arrival, but he didn’t react. So she opened the door and walked in and cleared her throat, this got him to stare at her, but he still remained silent.

“Are you okay?” A simple question but she needed to know the reason behind the tears, but she could tell what it was when she saw his phone face down on the floor multiple feet away from him.

“Yeah, just home stuff.” He replied, not going any deeper.

“Well do you want to go for a drive?” She questioned, knowing what calmed him down a year ago when his marriage was disintegrating.

“I don’t know, I should probably work.” He said, holding back tears that were lining the bottom of his eyes.

“Well we need some more snacks, come on, It’ll be fun.” She smirked at him, and in that moment he forget why he even was crying. That he even was with another while still in love with the girl standing in front of him.

He got up and she smiled at him in return. They got all their things and went to his car. It was awkward being in the car alone together when the last time this happened they were still in some form of relationship. As they drove past the sporadic lights through town both settled into the feeling of being together and calmed down. They were left in a comfortable silence, with the inaudible music of the radio so low they could hear the others breathe. Once shopping continued to remain silent, just smiling at the other when the where reaching for some unhealthy snack food. When all food was bought they made their way back to the office. He made the first move of putting his hand next to her on the centre console. They stayed like that until they saw the office in sight, then she retracted her hand, feeling guilty for trying to be with him when he was with another for the second time. When they parked they got out and went to the back to unload the food. Once both where there they looked at each other, the cold Colorado air freezing their breathe when they exhaled. While looking at each other they were drawn together until their lips met. Guilt ran through their body, freezing them more than the weather could. Their body was cold but each other’s touch was hot. They lost themselves in the moment, until reality hit them. They pulled apart and looked at each other terrified. He said something too her then got in his car and sped off home.

“That was a mistake.”

~

Nothing broke her like when he came in the office with his partner and announced his new engagement. They walked in holding hands and looking at each other with literal heat eyes. She showed off the ring to everyone, shoving in their face like she was trying to prove that he loved her. Once she saw that she locked herself in her office and worked, she did that for weeks, barely engaging in conversation with any of her co-workers.

“You have to tell him.” Was what her ex told her when he walked in, the first spoken word not work related she had heard in weeks.

“Tell him what, that I can’t separate my sex life from my love life.” She ranted, angry that he of all people would bring him up, especially in her current situation of moping over him in her office and in her bed.

“Or that you really like him and his constant indifference towards you is killing your mentality.” He added, angry and her oblivion to her own feelings and the feelings of their boss.

“I’m fine, I’m happy for him.” She said through gritted teeth but smiling, trying convince him, and herself, that she’s fine.

“You can’t look at him for more than three seconds before tearing up and leaving the room. We can all see it.” He accused her, obviously seeing past all fronts she put up and all lies she told.

“It’s allergies.” She explained, but it was obviously a lie as tears were threatening to run down her face that minute.

“Sure, whatever you say, but you still need to tell him. He can’t walk away from you forever and not know how you felt.” Her ex said directly at her, making her tear up again for the endless time that week.

He was standing outside her door and heard everything. Which left him to walk back his office and lock himself away and contemplate his next move.

~

He stayed with the other woman, he went through with the engagement and his wedding wasin the early stages of planning. He got over his infatuation and forced himself to see her as nothing but more than a fling. It was horrible at first, supressing the greatest love he had ever felt, but it was what was needed to stay a faithful man to his partner. He was happy with his partner and they oved each other, and that is all he could ask for.

She got over him, although she never told him how she felt. She ended back together with her ex after they both got too drunk after watching movies at his. He made her happy, which is what she needed after the depression the engagement brought on. She was happy for him now, him and his partner seemed happy, as he was for her and her partner.

With all awkwardness and tension lost it was hard to think that the two were even in love in the past. The moments they had shared were lost in the memories they refused to remember. He went back to seeing her as an innocent girl that looked up to him, and she saw him as an adventure she needed to accomplish before she could grow up.

~

It was his wedding day and no one had seen him this excited. Everyone from the office surprised him at his hotel and they brought over bottles of champagne as they all got ready for the wedding. He was nervous, going over everything while the others calmed him down with the sparkling alcohol. When it all got too much he grabbed a bottle for himself and locked himself in the bathroom. She made her way n and sat with him on the floor as they took swigs from the bottle together.

“Nervous?” She asked as she handed the bottle back to him

“Shouldn’t be, it’s my second time.” He joked, but was obviously shaking with nerves.

“This time is different, I can sense it.” She replied, trying to calm him down as in thirty minutes they would be making their way to the venue.

“Me too.” He said with the cheesiest smile she had seen, making her copy in response. Silence drifted through the room and the continued to sit, drinking the champagne until it was empty.

“So when are you and-“ He asked, making her blush and hit him in response, shutting him up.

“Oh god were still living in separate apartments” She said while laughing at the previous comment.

“You never know.” He sang at her, making her continue her laughter.

“I’m content in where we are.” She added, thinking of when her and her partner would take the next step in their relationship.

“Remember when we um.” He brought up awkwardly, trying to get an answer to a question that had haunted him for years.

“Yeah, that was fun, but I’m glad it’s over.” She mused, thinking back to the time in her life that made her more interesting, more open to love.

“Same.” He said, making sure she knew he didn’t want her, although there would always be a small percentage of his brain that would want to know what growing old with her would feel like.

“We just could never work you know?” She continues, although she would always want to know if they would actually work.

“Yeah, but why? Why did you chose me?” He asked, wanting to know why she chose to ruin him all those years ago. Wanted to know why this girl chose to drive him out of his mind, making him question every facet of his life.

“I loved you Spencer.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!!!  
> and it was easy to understand !!


End file.
